


Haunted Sonata

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Full Moon, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Remus faces another full moon. Can Tonks find him before his change destroys him?





	Haunted Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ship It Challenge in The Melting Pot  
> Day 18 – A Het Ship
> 
> Music: Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig von Beethoven (performed by Barbara Nissman), Moonlight by Grace VanderWaal
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41216315662/in/dateposted-public/)

Scarred fingers touch ivory keys  
Searching for a lost melody  
Wishing for more time  
Wanting her near

Changing strands touch cold wind  
Listening for a lost soul  
Wishing for more strength  
Wanting him home

Exquisite agony beats torn hearts  
Fighting for a quiet night  
Watching the moon rise  
Waiting for his change

Furious fist beats torn skin  
Hunting for a quiet space  
Watching the eyes change  
Waiting for her return

Scarred fingers pound ivory keys  
Fighting for broken dreams  
Holding back deep howls  
“And in all honesty…”

Changing strands pound cold stone  
Hunting for broken answers  
Holding back deep fears  
“And in all this time …”

Exquisite tears roll from dark eyes  
Searching for new life  
Waiting for forgiveness  
“I just never thought that …”

Furious screams escape from silent lips  
Listening for new songs  
Waiting for acceptance  
“I have always been …”

Scarred hands touch ivory skin  
Asking for second chances  
Watching for now  
“I would feel this way about you.”

Changing strands touch cold skin  
Asking for last glances  
Watching for forever  
“Waiting right here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on xxDustnight88 prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40364353385/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Inspired by:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40364355885/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
